como ser un pirata
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: esta es la segunda historia de un pequeño vikingo llamado hiccup horrendous haddock III, que junto con su dragón toothless esta aprendiendo a ser un héroe por el camino dificil. (no hiccstrid!)
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo ser un pirata (Las Heroicas Desventuras de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III #2) **

**Cressilda Cowell **

**Una nota del traductor **

En el verano del 2002, un niño que cavaba en una playa encontró una caja que contenía los siguientes documentos.

Son el segundo volumen perdido de las memorias de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, el famoso vikingo aquí, Susurrador de Dragones y Magnífico Espadachín.

En ellos, se cuenta la historia de cómo había adquirido su famosa espada, su primer encuentro con su archienemigo, el más Alto y Asesino Jefe de los _Outcasts, _y el terrible secreto del Tesoro de Grimbeard el Espantoso.

Comentarios sobre _Cómo ser un pirata: _

"_La más terrorífica, divertida aventura de Hiccup hasta ahora". _

The Pirate Post.

"_¿Quién se cree este Hiccup Horrendous Haddock que es? Nosotros los dragones podríamos tenerlo para el desayuno". _

The Scaly Mail.

**Índice **

1. Esgrima en el océano (Sólo para principiantes)….3

2. La pelea con Dogsbreath el Descerebrado….6

3. Una posibilidad entre un millón…11

4. ¿De quién es este ataúd de todos modos?...13

5. NO ABRIR un ataúd que dice "NO ABRIR" en la tapa…..17

6. La Historia de Alvin el Pobre-Pero-Honesto-Agricultor…...21

7. Practicando esgrima y rastreando tesoros…..26

8. Mientras tanto, en una profunda, profunda caverna…..34

9. La Lección de Rudeza Avanzada es interrumpida….35

10. El peor día de la vida de Hiccup hasta ahora….38

11. El Tesoro de Grimbeard el Espantoso…45

12. Escape de la Isla de los Skullions…...47

13. El Tesoro….54

14. El día va de mal en peor…..57

2

15. La batalla a bordo de Lucky Thirteen….61

16. En las profundidades del océano….64

17. ¿Cuán malo puede ser este día?...66

18. La sorpresa final de Grimbeard el Espantoso….74

19. El heredero de Grimbeard el Espantoso…..79

Epílogo…..84 3

**1. ESGRIMA EN EL OCÉANO (SÓLO PARA PRINCIPIANTES) **

Thor estaba SERIAMENTE enojado.

Había enviado una poderosa tormenta de verano a agitar los mares alrededor de la pequeña Isla sombría de Berk. Un viento negro gritaba a través del océano salvaje y furioso. Un furioso trueno retumbó por lo alto. Rayos caían en las aguas.

Sólo un loco podría pensar que era el tipo de clima para una agradable salida en velero.

Pero, sorprendentemente, había una nave que era arrojada violentamente de ola en ola, el hambriento océano masticaba los costados, con la esperanza de volcarlo y tragarse a las almas a bordo y moler sus huesos en la arena.

El demente a cargo de este barco era Bocón el Rudo. Gobber arrancó el Programa de Entrenamiento Pirata en la Isla de Berk y este loco viaje era, de hecho, una de las lecciones de Gobber, Esgrima en el Océano (Sólo para principiantes).

—¡DE ACUERDO, PRACTIQUEN UN POCO! —

gritó Gobber, un lunático musculoso peludo de más de dos metros de altura, con una barba similar a un hurón con un ajuste y los bíceps del tamaño de una cabeza

—. USEN SUS ESPALDAS EN ELLO, EN EL NOMBRE DE THOR, NO ERES UNA DÉBIL MEDUSA… HICCUP, ESTÁS REMANDO COMO SI TUVIERAS OCHO AÑOS…METE BIEN LOS REMOS EN EL AGUA… NO TENEMOS TODO EL AÑO PARA LLEGAR… ETC. ETC.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero apretó los dientes cuando una gran ola llegó a un lado y le golpeó en pleno rostro. Hiccup es, de hecho, el héroe de esta historia, a pesar de nunca lo habrías imaginado al mirarlo.

Era un poco pequeño y tenía el tipo de cara que casi no tenía nada en especial.

Había otros doce chicos lidiando con los remos de esa nave, y prácticamente todos ellos lucían más como los héroes vikingos que Hiccup.

Wartihog, por ejemplo, sólo tenía once años, pero ya tenía una buena cosecha de burbujeantes espinillas de adolescente y un problema de hedor personal.

Dogsbreath podía remar tan duro como cualquier persona con una mano, mientras se hurgaba la nariz con la otra. Snotlout era un líder natural. Clueless tenía pelo en las orejas.

Hiccup era absolutamente normal, del tipo común, flacucho, un chico pecoso que era fácil pasar por alto en la multitud.

Por debajo de las sillas de remo, trece dragones estaban acurrucados, uno por cada niño.

El dragón que pertenece a Hiccup era mucho, mucho más pequeño que los otros. Su nombre era Toothless, un dragón Común verde o de Jardín esmeralda con enormes ojos y una expresión malhumorada.

Se quejaba con Hiccup en dragones.

—Estos vikingos l-l-locos. Toothless t-t-tiene sal en sus alas. Toothless sentado en un gran charco frío. Toothless h-h-hambriento… a-a-aliméntame —tiró de los pantalones de Hiccup—. Toothless necesita c-c-comida, ahora.

—Lo siento, Toothless —Hiccup hizo una mueca cuando el barco se hundió maniáticamente bajo otra ola monstruosa—, pero éste no es un buen momento.

—SÓLO THOR SABE —gritó Gobber— cómo ustedes, PEQUEÑO INÚTILES, iniciaron en la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligans… pero ahora se enfrentan a cuatro difíciles años en el Programa de Entrenamiento Pirata, antes de que realmente puedan llamarse a sí mismos VIKINGOS.

_Oh, qué bien_, pensó Hiccup sombríamente.

—Vamos a comenzar con la habilidad vikinga más importante de todas… ESGRIMA EN EL OCÉANO —Gobber sonrió—. Las reglas de la Esgrima Pirata son… QUE NO HAY REGLAS. En esta lección, morder, pellizcar, rasguñar y cualquier otra cosa particularmente desagradable, darán puntos extras. El primer chico que quedé fuera, será el perdedor.

—O todos nos ahogamos —murmuró Hiccup—, lo que ocurra primero.

—AHORA —gritó Gobber—. NOMINO A DOGSBREATH EL DESCEREBRADO COMO EL PRIMER CHICO. ¿QUIÉN VA A LUCHAR CONTRA ÉL?

Dogsbreath el Descerebrado gruñó felizmente ante la idea de derramar sangre.

Dogsbreath era un matón sin sentido de un niño con nudillos peludos, que prácticamente rozaban el suelo mientras caminaba, y malvados ojos pequeños y un gran anillo en sus fosas nasales le hacía lucir como un jabalí erizado con mal carácter.

—¿Quién luchará con Dogsbreath? —repitió Gobber el Rudo.

Diez de los niños levantaron sus manos con gritos de _Ooooh,señor,yo,señor,porfavor,elíjame,señor, _tremendamente emocionados ante la idea de ser machacados en una pulpa por Dogsbreath el Descerebrado.

Esto era predecible. La mayoría de los Hooligans eran así.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue que HICCUP también se puso de pie, gritando

—: ¡Me nomino a mí mismo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero!

Esto era inusual porque mientras Hiccup era el único hijo del Jefe Stoick el Vasto, no era lo que podríamos llamar "naturalmente deportivo". Era tan malo en Bashyball, Thugger y todos los otros violentos juegos vikingos, como su mejor amigo Fishlegs. Y Fishlegs tenía estrabismo, una cojera, numerosas alergias y ninguna coordinación.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —susurró Fishlegs—. Siéntate, lunático… Te va a matar.

—No te preocupes, Fishlegs —dijo Hiccup—, sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

—Está bien, HICCUP —aceptó Gobber sorprendido—. Ven aquí, chico, y muéstranos de que estás hecho.

—Si ALGUNA vez voy a ser el jefe de esta tribu —susurró Hiccup a Fishlegs, como comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y pandear su espada—, voy a tener que ser un héroe en algo…

—Confía en mí —dijo Fishlegs—, ESTO NO ES LO TUYO… ideas inteligentes, sí. Hablar con dragones, sí. Pero, ¿mano a mano con un bruto como Dogsbreath? Absolutamente NO, NO, NO.

Hiccup no le hizo caso.

—Los Horrendous Haddock han tenido siempre un don para la esgrima. Creo que está en la sangre… Escucha, mi tátara-tátara-abuelo, Grimbeard el Espantoso, el mejor espadachín del mundo…

—Sí, pero, ¿alguna vez has hecho esgrima antes? —preguntó Fishlegs.

—Bueno, no —admitió Hiccup—, pero he leído libros sobre eso. Conozco todos los movimientos… The Piercing Lunge… La Destructiva Defensa del Gancho de Grimbeard… y tengo esta asombrosa nueva espada…

La espada era, de hecho, una excelente, una Swiftpoint Scaremaker con rayas rápidas y un mango con forma de tiburón martillo.

—Además —dijo Hiccup—, nunca voy a estar en un peligro real…

Los Piratas en Entrenamiento practican con cubiertas de madera en sus espadas. "Mimados, nunca hicimos eso en mis días", era la opinión de Gobber. Sin embargo, ESO significaba que la Tribu Hooligan tenía más piratas vivos al final del Programa.

Fishlegs suspiró.

—Está bien, demente. Si tienes que hacer esto… mantén tu mirada en sus ojos… ten cerca tu espada en todo momento… y di una gran plegaria a Thor el Tronador, porque vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. LA PELEA CON DOGSBREATH EL DESCEREBRADO. **

Dogsbreath estaba de pie, pateando la cubierta con anticipación.

—¡MÁTALO, DOGSBREATH! —gritó Snotlout Snotface, amigo y compañero matón de Dogsbreath.

Snotlout detestaba a Hiccup.

—Lo haré —sonrió Dogsbreath.

—esto será una masacre —silbó Seaslug, el dragón de Dogsbreath, un gran Gronckle feo con una nariz chata y un pésimo temperamento—.

Mi maestro romperá a este Hiccup parte por parte y lo tirará a las gaviotas.

—n-n-no apuestes por eso —dijo Toothless, sin mucha convicción, y le dio un fuerte pellizco a Seaslug en la cola, ante de aletear a la cubierta debajo de uno de los bancos de remo.

Hiccup avanzó hacia la descomunal figura de Dogsbreath, tragando saliva. Trató de recordar lo que El Manual del Héroe había dicho acerca de la esgrima de un oponente mucho más grande que uno mismo… algo sobre agacharse, dejando que el enemigo se agote a sí mismo, utilizando su propio peso corporal en su contra.

— _¡_n-n-no dejes que te a-a-agarre! —aconsejó Toothless, que apareció por un momento debajo del banco y luego se zambulló de nuevo en su escondite, como Seaslug se abalanzó sobre él con el estrepito crujir de dientes afilados.

Hiccup avanzó ligera y calmadamente, mirando a Dogsbreath directo a la mitad, en sus ojos de cerdito.

Dogsbreath le sonrió maliciosamente, y dirigió un gran golpe directo a su cabeza.

Hiccup se agachó.

—¡Yeah, HICCUP! —ovacionó Fishlegs—. ¡Ésa es la manera de hacerlo!

Dogsbreath parecía bastante sorprendido. Golpeó a Hiccup de nuevo, aún más violentamente. Y de nuevo Hiccup se agachó. Esta vez fue tan rápido, que Dogsbreath se tambaleó y casi perdió el equilibrio.

—¡HIC-CUP! ¡HIC-CUP! ¡HIC-CUP! —gritó la mayoría de los niños. (Hiccup era popular entre los otros niños de momento, debido a que un mes antes había matado con una sola mano a un Seadragon que amenazaba a toda la tribu).*

*Consulte Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, el primer volumen de las memorias de Hiccup.

Hiccup sintió una pequeña burbuja de felicidad en algún lugar dentro de él.

Esto era genial. Ahora Dogsbreath estaba enojándose. Resopló con furia y se lanzó hacia adelante directamente hacia el corazón de Hiccup. Hiccup lo esquivó ágilmente fuera del camino y… resbaló con una resbalosa piedra en la cubierta y… Dogsbreath extendió su puño carnoso y… agarró a Hiccup por la parte posterior de la camisa y lo atrapó. Esto no era tan genial.

_Está bien, _pensó Hiccup. _Así que me ha atrapado, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, entonces? _

Toothless salió de debajo del banco y estuvo rondando por un segundo o dos, a varios centímetros de la nariz de Hiccup, gritando: ¡r-r-ríndete! ¡r-r-ríndete! ¡r-r-ríndete! con la parte superior de su voz, antes de volver a la seguridad.

—No puedo rendirme —dijo Hiccup indignado—. Se supone que debo ser un Héroe Pirata. Los piratas no se rinden.

—Oh, bien —dijo Dogsbreath felizmente, antes de golpear enérgicamente a Hiccup en el casco un par de veces con su espada. Hiccup trató de detenerlo, pero cada vez era más lento para protegerse a sí mismo.

_Esto es vergonzoso, _pensó Hiccup cuando la espada de Dogsbreath sonó en el casco por tercera vez. _Es hora de probar un par de movimientos. _

Él pensaba en la Defensa del Destructor. Podía verse a sí mismo en el ojo de su mente, elegante, con estilo. Pero cuando su cerbero trató de decirle a su brazo lo que debía hacer, su brazo respondió de esta manera torpe, lenta, y

Dogsbreath agarró a la fantástica Swiftpoint Scaremaker y la tiró por la borda del océano.

Hubo gritos y abucheos de los vikingos observando. Fishlegs y Toothless se estremecieron.

—Toothless no puede m-m-mirar —gimió Toothless—. r-r-ríndete, estúpido humano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Hiccup? —se burló Snotlout—. ¿Luchar contra él con las manos desnudas? ¿O rendirte?

—De ninguna manera —dijo Hiccup obstinado.

Dogsbreath cambió a matar con unos impresionantes golpes en el estómago.

—Oh, por EL AMOR DE THOR, Hiccup —gritó Gobber exasperado—. Estás luchando con un mocoso. No vas a llegar a ninguna parte por mentir sobre el piso, quejándote. Muérdelo en el tobillo o ALGO ASÍ.

—Él es inútil —cantó alegremente Snotlout—. Hiccup el Inútil, ¿No lo había dicho? Todo lo de matar al dragón el mes pasado fue una casualidad. INÚTIL, INÚ-TIL, INÚ-TIL.

Los niños son muy volubles. La popularidad de Hiccup se desvaneció en el acto. Ellos comenzaron a corear, _INÚ-TIL, INÚ-TIL, INÚ-TIL._

Los dragones se unieron con entusiasmo.

— ¡Sáquenle los ojos! —chilló Brightclaw.

— ¡Arránquenle sus alas! —aulló Fireworm.

—r-r-ríndete —gimió Toothless.

Con un resoplido de satisfacción, Dogsbreath arrojó su espada y puso manos a la obra en la empresa que estaba disfrutando realmente, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dogsbreath era un artista en su propio camino. Le gustaba sentir la carne de su víctima en sus propias manos, como un escultor con su arcilla.

Dogsbreath comenzó sentándose en Hiccup, abrazando los enormes aplausos del resto de los chicos. Siguió por estrujar la cara de Hiccup en la cubierta y torcer su oreja al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, ostras —dijo Fishlegs, cerrando los ojos—. No puedo ver esto. ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO AÚN, HICCUP! —gritó—. ¡USA SU PESO CORPORAL CONTRA ÉL!

—¿Y cómo —inquirió Hiccup con la comisura de su boca hecha puré—, se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando él se sentó arriba de mí?

Aunque todo el mundo estaba concentrado observando esta masacre, Snotlout recogió a escondidas la espada de Dogsbreath y retiró la envoltura de madera.

—¡RÍNDETE! ¡RÍNDETE! ¡RÍNDETE! —gritó Dogsbreath, saltando alegremente de arriba hacia abajo.

—No —dijo Hiccup.

—Quizás el pequeño Hiccup va a comenzar a _llorar _—cantó Snotlout.

—INÚ-TIL, INÚ-TIL, INÚ-TIL —corearon los niños.

Toothless emergió de debajo de la banca de Wartihog. Miró de derecha a izquierda por alguna señal de Seaslug. Y allí, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, estaba la enorme parte inferior de Dogsbreath. Era demasiado tentador. Toothless abrió sus mandíbulas tan amplia como podía. Como su nombre indica, Toothless era libre de colmillos. Pero sus pequeñas y duras encías podían cortar a través de la concha de una ostra y aplastar las garras de un cangrejo…

Saltó hacia adelante y mordió el bamboleante trasero tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡OOOOOOOOW! —aulló Dogsbreath, soltando a Hiccup, que salió a toda prisa de su camino lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahora Dogsbreath estaba muy, muy enojado.

Agarró su espada, sin darse cuenta o preocuparse de que ya no tenía la funda de madera encima, y se abalanzó violentamente sobre Hiccup. Hiccup saltó fuera del camino, pero la punta afilada de la hoja atravesó su camisa y le arrancó un trozo limpió de ella.

—Uh-oh —dijo Hiccup de repente, al darse cuenta de que estaba en un gran problema—.

Dogsbreath, tu espada ha perdido su…

Pero Dogsbreath no estaba escuchando. Dio un rugido de furia enloquecida, y dio un gran golpe a la cabeza de Hiccup. Hiccup se agachó y la cuchilla terriblemente afilada se enterró en el mástil de la embarcación, cortando la parte superior de uno de los cuernos en el casco de Hiccup en el proceso.

— ¡ALTO! —chilló Hiccup desde detrás del mástil, como Dogsbreath tiró con furia de su espada para liberarla—. Tu espada ha perdido su funda, vas a MATARME…

Pero Dogsbreath estaba tan enfadado que no podía escuchar nada. Dio un gran tirón con sus poderosos músculos y la espada se soltó tan de repente que el pobre bruto se dejó caer sobre su trasero, justo en ese tierno lugar donde Toothless había dado una gran mordida.

—¡YOOOOOOOOOOW! —gritó Dogsbreath.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —rieron los chicos.

Dogsbreath se puso de pie, tan loco como una ballena arponeada. Se arrojó sobre Hiccup con grandes bramidos de furia. Aunque Hiccup logró esquivarlo de nuevo, esta vez se resbaló en el proceso. Dogsbreath lo inmovilizó con una mano gigante, y levantó su espada por encima de su cabeza con la otra.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —gritó Hiccup desesperadamente, pero los ojos de Dogsbreath estaba llenos de alegría por la batalla y comenzó a girar la hoja hacia abajo al pecho de Hiccup.

Y eso habría sido el final de Hiccup, de no haber sido por la misma coincidencia afortunada de que en ese mismo momento la nave se sacudiera con inquietud en la próxima ola gigante, rodó por un segundo en el borde, y se sumergió histéricamente hacia abajo… directamente sobre un grande objeto flotante, que al instante embocó al barco.

—¡abandonen la nave! —chilló Fireworm, y trece de los dragones se elevaron en el aire como murciélagos gigantes.

(Los dragones son sólo leales a sus amos hasta cierto punto).

La nave fue dividida en dos piezas en el lugar, derramando a los vikingos en el mar. A continuación, se hundió, con un suspiro de alivio, a la parte inferior del lecho marino en unos diez segundos.

Un minuto Hiccup estaba en el abrazo no-tan-amoroso de Dogsbreath el Descerebrado, el siguiente estaba nadando de perrito en el agua, por lo que su aliento se apagó, su columna se abrumó, su corazón se alentó por el frío, que era difícil pensar en preguntas como: _En nombre de Woden, ¿qué hacemos ahora? _

Algo aterrizó con un golpe en la parte superior del casco de Hiccup. Los ojos de Toothless se asomaron, boca abajo.

—b-b-bonita pelea, maestro —dijo—. A-a-ahora, ¿dónde está mi a-a-almuerzo?

—Puede que no lo hayas notado —dijo Hiccup, tragando una gran parte del agua de mar cuando el peso de Toothless lo empujó debajo de la superficie—,

pero estoy teniendo una pequeña crisis aquí. Ahora, vuela alto, y ve qué le ha pasado a Fishlegs. Él no sabe nadar.

Hiccup podía nadar, pero las olas eran gigantescamente hoscas. Tuvo que luchar realmente para mantenerse a flote.

Toothless regresó en un instante o muy tarde luciendo ansioso.

—F-f-Fishlegs d-d-definitivamente necesita tu ayuda, maestro, g-g-gran problema. Sígueme.

Y volvió a desaparecer.

Hiccup estaba pensando: _Bueno, no sé qué Valhala cree que yo pueda hacer al respecto, _cuando ocurrió un milagro.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. UNA POSIBILIDAD ENTRE UN MILLÓN. **

El objeto que había embocado al barco, salvando así a Hiccup de una Muerte a manos de Dogsbreath el Descerebrado, era una grande, pesada caja, de dos metros de altura por un metro de anchura.

Ahora flotaba hasta llegar dentro del diámetro donde Hiccup chapoteada en el agua. Había un par de asa de hierro en los costados, muy prácticos para asirse.

Unos veinte minutos antes, algunos miembros de la tribu Meathead habían lanzado esta caja en el mar en la Isla Meathead, que estaba a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Los vientos la habían llevado a una considerable distancia en ese corto tiempo.

Y las posibilidades de que esa caja particular viajara todo ese camino, y entonces, en medio de todo el salvaje y solitario océano, golpeara al agujero de la nave justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de Hiccup, debe haber sido cien, no, millones a una.

Si fueras una persona fantasiosa, podrías haber dicho que era como si caja buscara a Hiccup.

Pero nosotros no somos gente de fantasía, y eso sería ridículo. Tan pronto como Hiccup se agarró de una de las asas de hierro con un suspiro de alivio, una ola gigantesca se llevó a él y a la caja muy, muy arriba, y luego los depositó, estrellándolos sólo un par de metros donde Toothless trataba de mantener a Fishlegs pasar por debajo de la tercera, y lo que habría sido su final.

El dragón tenía un firme control sobre la parte posterior de la camisa de Fishlegs, sus alas aleteaban con furia, y su carita verde se había vuelto de color rojo brillante por el esfuerzo de no dejar que Fishlegs se hundiera.

Fishlegs se había apoderado de un pedazo de remo roto que lo mantenía a flote un poco, pero no pudo aferrarse por mucho más tiempo, que se habría ahogado de no ser por la repentina llegada de Hiccup y la caja misteriosa.

Hubo un momento de calma en el mar por un par de instantes, en los que Hiccup y Toothless lograron subir a un exhausto Fishlegs en la parte superior de la caja.

Y allí se aferró, como un ansioso Daddy Long-legs, aterrorizado, pero vivo.

Cinco indescriptiblemente fríos minutos más tarde, fueron alzados por la violencia del viento en las costas de Long Beach.

Sorprendentemente, todos los trece niños y el propio Gobber habían sobrevivido al naufragio.

Gobber no les dio exactamente un enorme abrazo grande, acogedor.

—Mmmm, buen trabajo, supongo —dijo de mala gana, resoplando un poco—. Sin embargo, has tardado mucho. Acelera el paso, Fishlegs. Estamos horriblemente atrasados para la siguiente lección.

Tan pronto como Fishlegs se arrastró fuera de la caja y se derrumbó jadeando en la playa, Gobber dejó de estar molesto.

Debido a que la caja no era una caja en lo absoluto.

Era un ataúd.

Un enorme ataúd flotante, con las siguientes palabras grabadas en la tapa de dos por un metro: ¡CUIDADO! ¡NO ABRÁ ESTE ATÁUD!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. ¿DE QUIÉN ES ESTE ATAÚD DE TODOS MODOS? **

Todos los chicos se agolparon alrededor de la caja, olvidando, en su curiosidad, sobre haber salvado de morirse ahogados.

—Es un ataúd, señor.

—Sí, ya lo veo, gracias, Wartihog —espetó Gobber el Rudo—. La pregunta es, ¿de quién?

La respuesta estaba escrita justo debajo de las palabras _¡NO ABRIR ESTE ATAÚD!_, en letras rayadas con una especia de daga, y teñidas con algo que pudo haber sido sangre.

"MALDITO SEA QUIEN PERTURBE LOS RESTOS DE GRIMBEARD EL ESPANTOSO. EL MÁS GRANDE PIRATA QUE SIEMPRE ATERRORIZÓ LAS ISLAS INTERIORES".

Hiccup sintió que un escalofrío frío y húmedo le recorría la espalda, y de repente, supo que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

Grimbeard el Espantoso había sido el propio tátara-tátara-abuelo de Hiccup.

_El Tesoro Perdido de Grimbeard el Espantoso_, fue una muy popular saga Hooligan. Hablaba de cómo Grimbeard había ganado un glorioso tesoro por su brillantez en la piratería y la esgrima, un tesoro que incluía su famosa espada, la Stormblade.

Pero después de veinte años de glorioso gobierno, Grimbeard había desaparecido en una búsqueda misteriosa, y ni él ni el tesoro volvieron a verse nunca.

Y ahora, cien años más tarde, su ataúd había aparecido de nuevo en las costas de Berk… era espeluznante.

—OOOOOOOOH —exclamó Wartihog con emoción—. ¿Usted cree que puede haber un TESORO ahí, señor? ¿Podemos abrirlo, señor? Por favor, señor, por favor, señor, ¿podemos abrirlo?

Todos los otros niños se unieron en el clamor… a excepción de Hiccup.

Hiccup sabía que Grimbeard había sido el ÚLTIMO en piratería, el más AVARICIOSO, LOCO, SANGRIENTO vikingo que jamás había navegado y cruzado a través de los Mares del Norte.

Tesoro o no tesoro, si un hombre como Grimbeard el Espantoso te decía que no te metieras con su ataúd, en opinión de Hiccup, debías escucharlo.

Incluso si hubiera estado muerto durante cien años.

Especialmente si él había muerto hacia cien años.

—Bien —dijo Gobber, tan emocionado como todos los demás—, vamos a tener que olvidarnos de la lección Avanzada Ruda. Éste es un importante descubrimiento y creo que deberíamos llevarlo directamente a Stoick the vast y el Consejo de Ancianos. Bearhug, Sharpknife, Wartihog, Clueless, recójanlo y llévenlo de vuelta a la Villa Hooligan…

Los chicos subieron el ataúd sobre sus hombros.

—No empiecen a temblar, perezosos peces gordos —bramó Gobber locamente—. Éste es el Entrenamiento Pirata, no unas vacaciones con su madre en Mainland. MARCHEN RÁPIDO. Uno-dos, uno-dos, uno-dos…

Salió a trote hacia la Villa Hooligan.

Los chicos suspiraron y empezaron a seguirlo.

Snotlout y Dogsbreath el Descerebrado pasaron cerca de Hiccup, que estaba sentado, tratando de recuperar el aliento en una gran roca, temblando violentamente.

—Es una lástima que Dogsbreath fuera interrumpido —se burló Snotlout—, justo cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes, ¿no te parece, Dogsbreath?

—Sí —sonrió Dogsbreath el Descerebrado.

—Creo —dijo Snotlout cuidadosamente a los restantes chicos—, que Hiccup debe ser el espadachín más patético que he visto en mi vida, ¿no les parece, chicos? Quiero decir, nótalo, Hiccup, alguien que lucha como una abuela con un problema de espalda nunca va a ser Jefe de esta Tribu…

—¿Oh, y quién va a ser el Jefe de esta Tribu si Hiccup no lo es? —preguntó Fishlegs, permaneciendo desparramado sobre la arena en la exacta posición en la que había caído del ataúd—. Déjame adivinar… ¿tú, supongo?

Snotlout flexionó los músculos, haciendo que el esqueleto tatuado en su bíceps derecho, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

—Yo SOY la elección obvia —dijo—. Tengo sangre noble (Snotlout era primo de Hiccup, hijo de Baggybum el Tripagorda, el hermano menor del Jefe), carisma, buena apariencia (Snotlout acarició sus desagradables pelos desordenados en su labio superior, lo que iba a ser un bigote), y soy brillante en absolutamente todo…

Por desgracia, esto era cierto.

Snotlout era un violento bruto natural, excelente en la Rudeza Avanzada y prácticamente todo lo demás.

—… un buen espadachín —dijo Snotlout, sacando la espada de su vaina.

Los otros chicos se quedaron sin aliento.

—Wow —suspiró Speedifist—. La última doble-cara, Extra-mordedora Súper-Espada. Bordes interiores curvados, acabado de punta de plata… ¿de dónde has sacado eso, Snotlout?

—Ésta es la Flashcut —se jactó Snotlout, esgrimiendo la hermosa espada alrededor para que todo el mundo pudiera verla bien—. Hace ver como basura la Swiftpoint Scaremaker que Dogsbreath perdió por ti… muy débil, ¿no es así, Hiccup? Te enseñaré cómo se debe hacer esgrima. Esto —se burló Snotlout, arremetiendo atléticamente—, es una puntada perfecta…

Hiccup lo esquivó.

—Y ésta es la Defensa del Destructor… —Snotlout dio un aullido animal y llevó la espada sobre su cabeza, deteniéndose justo antes de cortar a Hiccup por la mitad.

—Y eso —se burlaba Snotlout, rozando la Flashcut expertamente de lado a lado y luego saltando hacia delante de repente, la espada terminó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del corazón de Hiccup—, es un Desgarre de Grimbeard… Pero no espero que un perdedor como tú, que ni siquiera pudo vencer a un niño de tres años de edad en pañales, haya oído hablar siquiera de movimientos como esos.

Hiccup no dijo nada.

—ESO, querido primo —se burló Snotlout—, es CÓMO LUCHAR CON ESPADAS —el enfundó su espada.

—Sí —dijo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Yo soy un genio. Voy a ser el mejor Jefe que esta Tribu haya tenido nunca.

—Es una pena —dijo Fishlegs—, que tu cerebro no sea tan grande como una de tus fosas nasales.

Snotlout lució molestó por un segundo cuando todos los demás se rieron. Agarró a Hiccup por la piel del cuello y lo levantó limpiamente de la tierra.

—Es asombroso cómo la funda de madera para la espada se cayó, ¿no es así?

—escupió directo en la cara de Hiccup.

—Has tenido suerte esta vez… pero la pregunta es, ¿podrás tener suerte todo el tiempo? Piénsalo, PERDEDOR. Vamos, Dogsbreath. Dejemos a las chicas siguiendo su sueño de belleza.

Dejó caer a Hiccup, y mientras se movió piso fuerte y deliberadamente una de las manos de Fishlegs.

—¡Whoops! —rió Snotlout.

—Har, har, har, har —resopló Dogsbreath el Descerebrado.

Y salieron trotando.

—Si Snotlout llega a ser Jefe de esta Tribu, emigraré —dijo Fishlegs, sobando su mano.

—¿Estás bien, Fishlegs? —preguntó Hiccup con preocupación, mientras miraba hacia abajo a Fishlegs todavía acostado sobre su espalda.

—Perfecto —graznó Fishlegs, tosiendo un poco más de agua de mar—. Me encanta un baño temprano por la mañana, ¿y a ti?

—Oh, no podría estar mejor, realmente —dijo Hiccup con tristeza, quitándose una de sus botas y derramando un torrente de agua de mar y un par de peces pequeños.

—Mi primer día en el Entrenamiento Pirata y ya he sido humillado por mi patética esgrima, molido a golpes, naufragado, y escapado por poco de la muerte por ahogamiento. Y ni siquiera son las diez aún.

—Tal vez la ESPADA era el problema —sugirió Fishlegs amablemente, pero ocultando la verdad.

Hiccup se animó.

—Podrías estar en lo cierto —dijo con entusiasmo—. La sentí muy delgada en mis manos. Tal vez necesito una un poco más gruesa, ya sabes, para conseguir algo de peso detrás de mi manejo —hizo unas cuantas estocadas en el aire—. Tiene que ser eso, porque todavía tengo la sensación de que la esgrima será lo mío, ¿sabes?

—Um, siiiií —dijo Fishlegs, por no quería herir los sentimientos de Hiccup mencionando que había sido la peor exhibición de esgrima que había visto, nunca —. Y lo que necesitas es mucha práctica, ¿no te parece?

Hiccup asintió con entusiasmo.

—De todos modos —dijo—, tenemos que llegar después de los demás. Me estoy congelando, y tengo la horrible sensación de que algún idiota va a sugerir ABRIR ese ataúd que dice claramente NO ABRIR. Sería justo el tipo de cosas estúpidos que ellos harían.

—¿Qué crees que podría haber en ella? —preguntó Fishlegs.

—No lo sé —dijo Hiccup—, pero un pirata como Grimbeard el Espantoso no habrá escondido el tesoro ahí sin poner trampas de alguna manera. Leíste lo que decía en la parte superior… un hombre como él podría haber pensado en todo tipo de sorpresas desagradables.

Fishlegs suspiró y se puso de pie. Se pusieron en marcha lentamente hacia la Villa Hooligan, Toothless tomando un paseo en el casco de Hiccup.

—No lo abrirían, ¿verdad? —se preocupó Fishlegs—. Sin duda, sin duda, ¿SEGURAMENTE no podrían hacer algo tan estúpido?


	5. Chapter 5

**5. NO ABRIR UN ATAÚD QUE DICE "NO ABRIR" EN LA TAPA. **

Tan pronto como llegaron a la Villa Hooligan, Hiccup y Fishlegs se cambiaron a su ropa (no) seca.

(Berk era uno de esos lugares húmedos donde la ropa nunca se seca. Simplemente están en cálida y húmeda, en lugar de fría y húmeda). Luego corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el Gran Salón.

En el instante en que llegaron allí, Stoick había convocado una Gran Reunión de Todos y el Gran Salón ya estaba lleno a reventar con los enormes Hairy

Hooligans, empujándose unos a otros para tener una buena vista del ataúd, que había sido colocado en una mesa frente al fuego.

Poco a poco, Hiccup y Fishlegs lograron escabullirse al frente a través de la multitud.

—Ah, Hiccup, ahí estás —dijo el padre de Hiccup, Stoick the Vast, distraídamente, mientras consultaba con los otros ancianos en frente del ataúd.

Stoick era un aterrador toro de cabeza roja de un hombre cuyo vientre daba un vuelco de un buen pie o dos antes que el resto.

—Qué descubrimiento tan interesante haz hecho aquí, hijo mío —dijo Stoick, alborotando el cabello de su hijo con orgullo—. El Tesoro Perdido de Grimbeard el Espantoso, ¿eh?

—Sí, Padre, pero… —dijo Hiccup.

—Estamos a punto de abrirlo —dijo Stoick.

—Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que —interrumpió Old Wrinkly (el viejo más listo y el más anciano de la Tribu Hooligan)—, está claramente escrito en la parte superior "NO ABRIR ESTE ATAÚD, será maldecido quien moleste a los restos de Grimbeard el Espantoso, el mejor pirata quien aterrorizó jamás en las Islas interiores"… En mi considerable experiencia, siempre es una buena idea no abrir un ataúd que dice: NO ABRIR en la tapa…

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Hiccup nerviosamente—. Grimbeard el Espantoso era un tramposo. Cualquiera que abra el ataúd podría encontrar adentro con un terrible shock.

—Tonterías —se burló Stoick el Vasto—. Una advertencia como ésa para alejar a los ladrones de tumbas, no debería detener la mano de Temibles Vikingos como nosotros. ¿Nosotros, que nos reímos en la cara de la Muerte y escupimos en el ojo del Gran Tifón, amedrentarnos por una simple maldición para asustar a niños y viejos?

Gritos de "¡No!" y "¡Claro que no, Jefe!"

—¡Los que estén a favor de abrir la caja y ver si el Tesoro Perdido de Grimbeard el Espantoso está dentro digan, AYE!

Old Wrinkly y Hiccup.

—¡C-c-corran por sus vidas! —aulló Toothless, y se escondió en la camisa de Hiccup. Fishlegs retrocedió detrás de la multitud.

—No es una buena idea, no es una buena idea, no es una buena idea —murmuró Hiccup como Stoick t-o-m-ó lentamente la tapa del ataúd… crujió…

La tapa del ataúd se abrió con una explosión.

Stoick saltó lejos para evitar se salpicado por el agua de mar que brotó desde todos los lados.

Todo el mundo trató de no lucir nervioso.

Stoick se asomó al ataúd.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—No es bonito, ¿verdad? —olió Stoick el Vasto, tratando de mostrar lo mucho que se rió en la cara de la Muerte.

—Oh, no lo sé, señor —dijo Gobber el Rudo, inclinándose para mirar también—. Creo que puedo ver un poco de semblanza familiar.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Baggybum el Tripagorda, volviendo la cabeza, pensativo—. Luce como la Tía-abuela Heftythighs.

Hiccup se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos. si alguna vez iba a ser un pirata, tendría que acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas. Se obligó a mirar por encima del borde y dentro del ataúd.

Allí, en un estado de verde y amarilla decadencia, yacía el cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso. No fue tan malo en realidad. El rostro estaba todo baboso y pegajoso, pero no estaba lleno de gusanos o cualquier cosa asquerosa. En realidad se veía tranquilo, tumbado tan inmóvil…

Y entonces Hiccup estaba seguro que vio a uno de los dedos como papel blanco moverse ligeramente.

Parpadeó y lo miró fijamente.

Nada por un segundo.

Y entonces… ahí estaba otra vez, un temblor definitivo.

—¡El c-c-cadáver! —Hiccup tartamudeaba—. ¡Se está m-m-moviendo!

—¡Tonterías, muchacho! —espetó Gobber el Rudo—. ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva? Está MUERTO, ¿no?

Y picó al cadáver con uno de sus gordos dedos índices.

El cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso se levantó recto, impulsado por una atroz fuerza dentro de él, los ojos amarillos saltaron, su verde cara contorsionada en una mueca espantosa.

—¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! —gritó el cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso, directamente en la cara de Gobber el Rudo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! —chilló Gobber el Rudo, saltando tres metros en el aire con el pelo y la barba saliendo en todas direcciones con el shock.

—¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! —gritó el resto de la Tribu. Porque mientras los Hooligans se reían en la cara a la Muerte y escupían en el ojo del Gran Tifón, tenían un morboso miedo de lo sobrenatural.

Stoick se zambulló debajo de la mesa, con los brazos sobre su cabeza con la vaga creencia de que si eso no podía verlo, no podía verlo.

El agua de mar se vertió fuera del ataúd. El cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso hacia repugnantes sonidos de asfixia. Las venas en sus amarillentos ojos se destacaron, su boca gris temblaba horriblemente.

Nadie más tomó ninguna nota. Entraron en pánico como locos.

—Woden, sálvame de la estupidez —murmuró Old Wrinkly en un suspiro, y empezó a gritar, ya que era el único idioma en que los Hooligans entendían realmente—. ¡NO SE ASUSTEN! ¡ÈSTE NO ES EL CADÁVER DE GRIMBEARD EL ESPANTOSO!

Mientras gritaba le dio unas palmaditas al cadáver-que-no-era-un-cadáver en su espalda. El agua de mar salió en todas direcciones, brotando de su nariz y las orejas y la boca.

No era el cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso. Ahora se había recuperado de su ataque de tos, era un hombre guapo, muy, pero muy vivo, aunque un poco verde por los efectos del agua de mar.

—Así que… —dijo Stoick, desde debajo de la mesa—, ¿NO ES DEFINITIVAMENTE el cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso?

El cadáver-que-no-era-cadáver sacudió su cabeza.

—Oh, no —dijo débilmente—, definitivamente no. Un error fácil de cometer, pero no, no lo soy.

—Y se deslizó fuera del ataúd en un torrente de agua salada. Se retiró su casco y, dadas las circunstancias, realizó una reverencia muy graciosa.

—El nombre es Alvin. Alvin el… er… Pobre-pero-Honesto-Agricultor.

Alvin tenía ágiles, listos, risueños ojos. Tenía un bigote largo y elegante, un poco colgado por el agua de mar. Él sonrió con una encantadora, tolerante sonrisa (aunque una persona muy exigente podría pensar que tal vez tenía demasiados dientes en ella).

Alvin dio un paso hacia adelante para acariciar con gracia a Hiccup en la cabeza.

—¿Y quién eres TÚ, hijo?

—H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III —tartamudeó Hiccup.

—Saludos —dijo Alvin el Pobre-pero-Honesto-Agricultor.

Se agachó para mirar debajo de la mesa—: Supongo que por su aire de autoridad natural, usted debe ser el Jefe de esta Tribu.

—Stoick el Vasto —respondió Stoick.

Alvin se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿No EL Stoick el Vasto, Terror de los Mares, Altísimo Soberano de los Hairy Hooligans, O Escuchar Su Nombre y Tiembla, verdad? Por una EXTRAORDINARIA coincidencia, eres el hombre que he estado buscando.

Stoick salió de debajo de la mesa, se puso en pie y sacó el pecho.

—Ése soy yo —dijo Stoick el Vasto, más cordial—. Y, si puedo preguntar, si no eres el cadáver de Grimbeard el Espantoso, ¿Qué, en el nombre de Woden, hacías en el ataúd?

—¡Qué pregunta remarcablemente brillante! —respondió Alvin con entusiasmo—, ¿Podría sentarme en esta confortable silla? Ha sido un largo día…

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dijo Stoick, cediéndole su trono.

_**¡PAUSA! JEJEJE CONSEGUI EL PRIMER LIBRO!. LO SUBIRE IGUAL.**_


End file.
